The Order
by Lillia Delauney
Summary: AU-Tohru Honda possesses the Gift of Sight, true fortune telling...The Sohmas, rumored to be the mysterious rulers of the Zodia Kingdom...and their fates destined to be intertwined... (YxTxK-main coupling, there will be others)
1. The Quiet Before The Storm

The Order

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fruits Basket, I would have plushies made of every character

**Author's Notes: **Hello, I know I'm probably talking to no one right now, seeing as how I highly doubt anyone would take the time to read my story…but anyway, just to make myself feel better, I'll say hello to all my phantom readers. I've had this idea for a while, haven't been able to put it into words until now. Forgive me, it's still a little rough around the edges, and it will take a few chapters to smooth them out. To my knowledge, I have yet to see a story where Tohru would have the gift of Sight, or fortune telling, so I thought it would be interesting. Besides, I like the idea of Uotani and Hanajima out there stealing from rich people. Well, I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review. It is proven that reviews will make us want to write faster…

Lillia

P.S: Okay, so I'm now royally pissed because this site doesn't allow our own scene breakers anymore, so anytime you see this long friggin' line, it's a scene change...::sighs:: please don't judge my story on this context...

* * *

The markets were unusually crowded on one sunny afternoon in the kingdom of Zodia. But that could have been because the fruits and vegetables were freshly picked and the jewelry, authentic robes, and shawls the venders sold were real and not pale imitations as before. The smell of fresh pastries and bread rode the air, mixing with the shouts and laughter of those haggling prices with their customers. 

"I will give you six marks for it."

"Fifteen and you have yerself a deal!"

But one stand was attracting a large amount of attention. A crowd of youth gathered around a worn stall decorated with faded silks and torn fabrics. Coins and crystalline figurines of the twelve Zodiacs clinked together in the warm breeze. A shabby stool was provided for the customer to sit upon and then spread across the splintered table was a layer of worn green and purple fabric, faded symbols threaded with gold still visible on its surface.

"Please, place your hand there miss," the young girl said, sitting across from her next customer.

The young noblewoman glanced down at the gold stitched circle, the star woven within the sphere and surrounded by the five talismans of the elements. Around the rim of the circle, barely seen, were the twelve animals of the Zodiac. Scoffing quietly, she placed her palm over the star and looked up at the girl expectantly.

The blue eyes of the fortune teller studied the symbols, before she tapped one of the worn stitched animals. "You are the Rat…therefore a Dragon or a Monkey would be a compatible match for you."

"Oh…" the noblewoman looked thoughtful. "Well I was thinking of the Duke of Trens…"

The girl's eyes widened slightly as she shook her head quickly. "No miss, he is a Horse, you must avoid him. Rats do not make good matches with Horses."

She blinked prettily, before sighing. "I suppose I shall set my sights for the prince, shan't I?"

The fortune teller blinked once again, before smiling weakly. "I suppose…"

"Can you tell me anything else, girl?" the woman snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she quickly studied the position of the woman's fingers, tracing them to the elements. "You will marry into wealth and bear three children, all girls, so is the fertility right of the water element. But beware; there is a thread of fire interwoven in your watery future. Someone will tempt you."

An astonished gasp came from the crowd as the noblewoman stood abruptly, staring down at the fortune teller. "Do you jest?"

"No ma'am! Truly, the way of the elements and stars is my specialty. Would you like me to tell you a name?" the fortune teller rattled quickly.

"Yes, give me a name before I pay you," the woman replied harshly.

She proceeded to scatter grains of sand across her deck of tarot cards, running her fingers lightly through it. Finally she looked up, her eyes a gleaming obsidian black, her fingers resting on the drawn patterns in the sand, and woven in the center of it was a name.

"Kent, the name I see in your future is Kent."

The woman's cheeks burned with excitement. "Prince Kent of Rosewood, will he come to me?!"

The fortune teller shook her head. "Perhaps, but then again…most futures are uncertain."

The nobility's pale fingers trembled as she tipped a handful of gold marks across the table, then turned with a snap of her vibrant blue cloak and left. The girl gathered up her money, cleared the sand back into a jade orb and looked up at the group.

"Someone else, please?" she smiled with her eyes closed.

* * *

The sun was quickly setting when the market venders packed up their earnings and wares and began the long treks back to their homes. The fortune teller secured her gold and silver marks in a worn leather pouch tied to the frayed sash about her waist. Quickly she began to remove the fabrics from her cart and fold them, stuffing them and the figurines into a compartment hidden below the table. 

"Tohru, hey so that's where you set up," A voice called from behind her.

Tohru blinked her blue eyes and then turned to face two cloaked figures coming down the path, hoods pulled back to reveal their features. She waved to them as they reached her cart.

"Uotani, Hanajima, how was your day?"

Uotani smoothed a hand through her blonde locks, combing a curve of bangs out her blue eyes. "Easy, there were so many people here today; Hana made me a fortune."

Hanajima glanced at Uotani, before looking down at Tohru. "And how much did you make today, Tohru?"

"Oh, enough to pay grandpa back for taking care of mom's funeral arrangements," she said with a smile.

The two girls traded glances as the oblivious fortune teller began to roll her cart down the pathway, only to be followed closely by the two thieves. Eventually, as Tohru made her way closer to the city limits, the two thieves parted ways to go to their own homes. She watched them leave, before continuing on pass the brothels of the outer city and straight towards the pubs and inns.

Hiding her cart in a deep niche between two stables the inns owned, she entered one of the taverns through the back entrance, hanging her cloak on a peg beside the doors and tying her long locks of chocolate brown hair away from her face. One of the cooks looked up and smiled at her, motioning to a pot of stew and a loaf of bread waiting on the counter.

"I was wonderin' when you would get in, the lord's been fit to burstin' for hired help. There are a lot of people 'ere tonight so eat up and get servin'," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so late!! It took me some time to pack up and move my things. It won't happen again, I promise," Tohru said quickly, digging into her meal.

Once finished, she grabbed a pitcher of ale and another of mulled wine, nudged the kitchen door open, and walked into the bustling tavern. Conversation and light music blended together into a continuous sound as she walked around and refilled mugs being waved in the air. When her pitchers emptied, she made her way to the bar at the front of the room and set them on the table, waiting as the lord of the tavern refilled them.

"How is Akito doing? I heard he has another one of his fevers…" a voice said off to her right.

She blinked and glanced over her shoulder, seeing two young men sitting together at the bar. The face of the man closest to her was obscured by a wealth of dark green hair, but the other man lit his pipe and combed a hand through his blue locks.

"When he has a fever, he gets into a very demanding mood," the one closest to her murmured.

"I'm so glad I don't live inside the castle limits anymore…" the other male said, taking a deep puff of his pipe.

"I'm more worried about the other two under your roof, Shigure."

Shigure took a swig from his mug. "Yes well, they're not the most agreeable lot. But I'm sure keeping tabs on them is better than taking care of the head, now isn't it Hatori?"

Tohru turned back around, blinking slightly in confusion. _Akito…the head of the Zodia Kingdom…_

"Hey girl, you're not being paid to stand there," the lord of the tavern said roughly.

She blinked at him, and then blushed darkly. "I'm so sorry!! It won't happen again, I promise!"

With that, she grabbed her pitchers and disappeared into the crowd of rowdy commoners. Shigure smiled faintly as he looked up at the lord.

"Now, now cousin…that wasn't very nice…"

The lord tsked and shook his head. "I've got to stay on top of these girls, given the choice they would rather stand around in a daze then work."

"Well I'm sure that little flower didn't mean any harm. She's new, isn't she?" Shigure questioned.

Hatori glanced at him. "Don't look so eager."

Shigure pouted. "You never let me have any fun…"

"I think we should be going, thank you for the drinks Kenji. Should I give a message to Momiji? I will be seeing him as soon as I get back to the castle," Hatori murmured, putting down a few silver marks for the drinks.

"I'll be home late, and he's not to wander outside the castle limits after dark," Kenji said, wiping down the surface of the bar.

Hatori nodded and then proceeded to drag a whining Shigure out the door. Tohru watched them go, before returning to her duties. As the night waned on and customers began to leave, she wandered around and cleaned up the messes from spilled tankards and gambling bits. Yawning quietly, she finished up her area, before waiting for inspection by Kenji. He nodded and paid her sixteen gold marks. Bowing to him, she took her leave, going out to the niche between the two stables.

Snuggling under her cart, she grabbed a few of the torn fabrics and cuddled in them, resting her head against the smooth wood of the hidden compartment. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Isn't this fun Hari?" Shigure asked as they strolled down the bustling dirt paths of the market place situated near the gates of the palace. 

After waking up that morning, Hatori had been kidnapped by the happy lord and dragged against his will to the second day of the Fresh Markets. He replied with a sigh and watched the energetic man peep into every cart, being greeted warmly by the venders.

"Lord Shigure, Lord Hatori, 'tis been long since you've graced the markets," a female voice said from behind her stall of silk fabrics and gleaming jewelry.

Shigure smiled at her, studying the silver gems. "Yes, Hatori is being stuffy again; I thought I would bring him out for some fresh air."

She nodded. "You came at the right time, the city is full to bursting with customers and even some from Rosewood and Briar Violet country are venturing across the borders."

Shigure's reply was cut off by loud shouting and heavy applause from a crowd gathered around a shabby looking cart. The woman smiled a little at the blatant interest he was showing.

"That's the fortune teller's cart. She's quite good, gave Lady Mirs a scare yesterday. I heard she's never wrong, that one and her skills are the best. Why don't you go check out her stall?" she inquired.

Shigure tugged pleadingly on the sleeve of Hatori's robe. "Can we Hari, please?"

Hatori sighed and nodded, watching him scamper off. He thanked the female vender, before following at a much slower pace. Tohru tapped one of the markings around the circle.

"The Rooster," she said, smiling slightly. "This means you have promised harmony with Snakes and the Ox, but rabbits are trouble."

The man nodded patiently as Tohru then traced the pattern of his spread fingers to the air talisman and also to the water. "Complete harmony, you have a happy life of marriage and fertility ahead of you. A past deed you have committed will repay you in kind, but not of wealth. Would you like me to consult the sands?"

He shook his head and scattered ten silver marks across the table. "My thanks miss."

Tohru nodded as he got up, before turning to the crowd of onlookers. "Next, please?"

Shigure gently nudged Hatori forehead. "He wishes to go next!"

The crowd parted, bowing lowly, whispers spreading like wildfire. "Master Hatori and Lord Shigure…"

"Shigure," Hatori warned, before sighing and sitting down on the shabby stool, looking at Tohru. He blinked once with the one eye that wasn't covered by his hair.

She also blinked at him, recognizing him from the tavern. "Hello…uhm…p-please place your hand over the star…"

Hatori glanced down at the worn cloth, before doing so. Shigure hovered over his shoulder after muttering some comment about a "little flower" caught in the mess of some-such. With shaking fingers, Tohru traced a path to one of the Zodiac symbols, tapping it lightly.

"T-the Dragon, you're the Dragon…" she swallowed thickly, refusing to meet his gaze or else she would have seen how far it would have widened.

Shigure looked between the two, then at Tohru. "Anything else?"

"S-snakes and Roosters are healthy matches for a Dragon, b-but the S-sheep is a disaster," she murmured.

Hatori looked down at her bowed head. "What else can you tell me?"

Her eyes traced the pattern of his fingers, stopping at the soul talisman. "The soul talisman…something bad has happened in your past, and you have yet to lay it to rest. You were hurt…something hurt you. Memories…your past memories are harsh and you can't let them go."

Hatori felt his breathing hitch as Shigure went very still behind him. Tohru finally looked up at him, then back down to the element talismans. The second was of water, healing, and life.

"But for your future…there is healing. Life, and forgiveness, comforts where you will need it and the want to protect something. Would you like me to consult the sands?" she asked quietly.

Hatori shook his head, fishing out a handful of gold marks, spilling them onto the table. "Thank you, that was enough…"

Tohru watched him get up and then move into the crowd. "Next, please?"

Shigure sat down. "Me next, me next please."

The fortune teller smiled at his enthusiasm. "Place your hand over the star."

Shigure complied, watching as she tapped one of the animals. "You're the Dog. Tigers and Horses are your best matches, but the Dragons beware they will bring a fiery relationship unto you."

Shigure smiled and glanced at Hatori. "See Hari, we're doomed to be eternally separated."

Hatori just looked at him. "Shut up."

Fake tears ran down Shigure's face as he turned back to Tohru. "See how mean that Dragon is me?"

She giggled quietly, before tapping the fire and the earth symbols. "You will have a productive marriage, with two children at the most. You will be successful in your writing career, yes writing, and you will live a wealthy life. But…there is a thread of fire through your earthen future, meaning you have a jesting nature that is not always understood by others."

Hatori nodded. "We of his family understand that last part."

"You're so cruel to me," Shigure sniffed. "Will you consult the sands for me miss, give me a name of my future beloved?"

"Of course!" she tipped the jade bowl across her tarot deck, scattering the grains among the cards before her fingers drew patterns in the sand.

Shigure watched curiously as her eyes turned a startling black for just a moment, and then she looked up, her eyes a clear blue with a name woven into the center of the patterns.

"Mii, the name I see in your future is Mii," she said.

Hatori coughed to hide a laugh as Shigure slumped. "This is Fate's cruel joke to me…it has to be…"

Before Tohru could offer words of comfort, Shigure scattered twenty gold marks across the table, bowing to her. "Your skills, little flower, are amazing. I look forward to coming back."

Tohru blinked, before smiling. "Thank you very much my lord! Next, please."

Shigure took Hatori by the sleeve again as they walked away. He stopped near a bread cart and turned serious eyes towards him. "Did you see it?"

Hatori nodded. "Her eyes…you don't think she truly has the Gift?"

"It's too much of a coincidence, Hatori. She rattled off both our signs in mere minutes and to know that much about our own futures, or pasts…"

"What do you suggest then?" Hatori crossed his arms.

"I would like her to meet Yuki and Kyo. Then, I will report to Akito," Shigure murmured.

"You would involve an outsider?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, to bring about the Order…I will use an outsider."

* * *

TBC………**PLEASE REVIEW...MUST NEEDS REVIEWS!!!!!**


	2. The Bhatar

**The Order**

**Disclaimer: **If you really want it, go back to the first chapter and retrieve it there

**A/N: **Whew, I was on a roll! I didn't want to end this chapter, really I didn't. I wanted to keep going. Now, I know it's a bit on the choppy side and you will have to bear with me, it really does have a good plot. But as they say "There are wheels within wheels turning" and this plot has many "wheels". I hope you enjoy it! Also, updates are coming at a slow pace, because as those know who have read GTOTC, school is basically my life. So, if you're expecting updates every other day it's not going to be that easy. But hang in there with me; I'm doing the best I can.

Now, on to my thanks yous!

**Rhia: **Hah, thanks for reviewing. And I know now not to ask what your favorite part was, because as you say…you can't pick one. You just liked it. Your review made me happy, thanks! I wuv you.

**Midnight Shadow: **Heh, I did find a mistake after all, but thanks for looking it over. I would like to know if there are mistakes in my stories, sometimes when I write I do it so fast and then I have no time to really proofread. Also, I'm glad you're interested; I hope this story continues to be interesting to you! Thanks for your review.

**Nessa: **Yes, research. I did it only for the Chinese Zodiac pairings and whatnot, but the fortunes about the elements are purely my own assumptions. It's better that way, makes things more interesting. You know I like tavern and market place atmospheres, from our LOTR notebooks. I hope you will like this chapter too; I liked the atmosphere in it as well. Thank you for reviewing, I love you.

**yi wen1776: **Oh wow, a favorites list already? You should give me your pen name so I can check out your own stories sometimes. Really, thanks for reviewing, you made my day.

**angelz3rdwing: **Wow! Another favorites list, goodness! I never thought I would make two in such a short span of time. You should give me your pen name too; I'd love to check out your stories as well. Thanks so much for reviewing; it made me cry with joy!

**fiction fan: **Heh, thanks very much. I'll try to keep you interested…

**kristine: **Sure thing, I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating since the first chapter…thanks for reviewing!

**Kelly Nickerson: **Really? Thanks so much! I hope this chapter meets your standards. I'll e-mail you as well, but only if you leave me another review for this chapter! Again, thank you for your review.

All right, if I missed anyone, please be sure to review again so I can get you next time. Thanks again to my reviewers; you have all made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave reviews; THEY'RE MY LIFE'S BLOOD!

Lillia

* * *

Cool raindrops spattered against her bruised and bleeding skin, soothing the aches and stings that penetrated her hazy conscious. Her eyes fluttered against her cheeks as she felt her vision slowly fade away again, only to sharpen as she began to pull herself along the muddy stones, crawling towards any shelter she could find. Her clothes were stained with blood and trailing from her sash were the broken figurines of her twelve crystalline zodiacs. 

_How did this happen?_

* * *

The third day of the Fresh Markets began amidst gray clouds and cool winds. It had not yet begun to rain, but the promise of it hung in the very air. Even so, the markets were bustling with high-spirited crowds and the venders were only too happy to play the game of barter. Tohru was well endowed with many hearty customers who paid well in gold and silver coin as she rambled off their fortunes. But then she received a young man who had an ill will about him, and an even darker attitude. With a flourish of his blue cape he seated his person on the shabby stool she provided. 

Tohru smiled at him. "Please, place your hand over the star, sir."

He turned his nose up at the disgusting quality of the cloth, but did as he was told. Tohru immediately tapped one of the Zodiac symbols.

"You're the horse!" she announced proudly, but before she could continue, he snapped at her.

"I don't need a little wench such as you telling me what I am. Just get on with it. I came to have my fortune _read_, not to be told what animal I am," he seethed.

She blinked once, feeling an immense sadness diffuse through her body. Her shoulders hunched as she nodded, fingers fumbling to trace the path his splayed fingers took. She bit her lip, coming to the fire and soul talismans. Tohru remained silent for many moments, before looking up at him.

"Usually the soul and fire talismans by themselves mean you've been hurt in your past and you play jests on people to get attention. But combined together…" her voice tapered off as the blue in her eyes bled to black.

He bared his teeth at her in a snarl. "I have no time to be wasting with your pretty words, brothel girl!"

There came a sharp intake of breath from the crowds as they pulled away from him. She bowed her head, her fingers resting lightly on the edges of her table. Before her very eyes the market place faded away and images flashed through her mind's eye, images of death and decay and destruction. It pained her so, these blood-curdling screams that hurled through her ears and the images of this man standing against a bloodied sky.

"Combined, the fire and soul talismans foretell your death, your future. You will try to bring destruction, try to bring death…but you will not succeed. Your glory will be speared upon the edge of a knife…one such as I cannot see. But your arrogance, your blindness towards everything except your own power will be your greatest downfall," she whispered in a voice that echoed within the very winds that now slashed through the market place.

There was immense silence from the people that bustled around Tohru's cart, for the past three days they had come to see her derive people's fortunes never had they seen a true premonition spill from her lips. None noticed the lone figure at the back of the crowd as he broke away and continued on towards the Royal Stables. The man seated at the cart laughed loudly, a snarling cackle that made the fortune teller jump and raise her obsidian gaze to him.

"Do you expect me to believe such rabble, you stupid girl!" he laughed again.

She blinked once. "But it's true…"

"Your kind is false. Gypsies claiming they can see fortunes, how absurd!" He leaned towards her, a knife appearing in his leather-gloved hand. "The Kingdom of Zodia is weak and ready to fall beneath their sickly leader…"

Tohru felt fear curl through her stomach as he drew the silver blade down her cheek, its sharp surface tickling down her jaw to her neck. He grinned, baring white teeth in his dark face. A slender hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, yanking him off the stool and spilling him onto the ground. The knife skittered out of reach as Uotani straddled the man, a long curved sword held to his throat.

"Make one more move," she dared, smirking.

Behind her, Hanajima glided to Tohru, resting a hand on the trembling girl's shoulders in comfort. The man looked down at the gleaming sword, before back up to Uotani's dark gaze, burning with intense hatred. After a few moments, she pulled back and planted a swift kick to his side.

"Get out of here, you low-life!" she snarled.

He scrambled to his feet, touching his neck and coming away with a smear of blood from the nick she had left. "Mark my words, that little gypsy will get what's coming to her!"

He suddenly jerked as if he had been slapped and searched the crowd for the one who dared to harm him. Hanajima was looking at him, her eyes narrowed upon his person as she inclined her head towards him. He fled, chased out by pursuing cart venders who always looked out for their own. Uotani sighed and shook her head, glancing at Tohru.

"Why…why does he hate me so much?" she whispered softly, rubbing her eyes.

"It's not you, Tohru," Hanajima murmured, "By the sound of it he hates all gypsies."

"No, that's not it," Uotani said.

Tohru looked up at her friend. "What do you mean, Arisa?"

"I mean he's one of the Bhatar, the Dark Hunters."

"What's a…Bhatar?" Tohru questioned.

Hanajima answered, her hand squeezing Tohru's shoulder. "A group of young noblemen with strong ambitions…they aspire to great heights of fame and wish nothing more than that. They are blinded by their own greed and love of strong wines and women, but their love burns greater if kingdoms are weak and ready to fall. They live to kill and conquer and ravage. The Dark Hunters are a source of great problems for all the countries…not just Zodia."

Uotani combed a hand through her hair, before shaking her head. "You are going to be okay Tohru?"

She nodded quickly. "Uh-huh, please don't worry about me."

"We'll meet you back here before you leave and take you out for dinner," Hanajima said.

"No, no I couldn't let you do that!" Tohru gasped.

Uotani smirked at the flustered girl. "We're not giving you a choice."

The fortune teller watched her friends walk through the crowds, disappearing with their hoods drawn up over their features. A timid woman approached, tugging on a lock of her curly red hair.

"May I have my fortune read, miss?" she asked.

Tohru blinked, and then nodded quickly, giving her a shaky smile. "Yes, yes of course! Please, sit down and place your hand over the star."

* * *

As the sky darkened with evening, the clouds grew thicker and the smell of rain permeated the market place. Venders were quickly packing up their stalls and carts, not wanting to be caught in the cross paths of a storm. Cool winds breathed through the air as light flashed in the sky above. Uotani looked up and shook her head. 

"This is going to be a good storm," she said.

Hanajima nodded, eyes trained on the sky. "Indeed, the electrical currents are sizzling with excitement."

Tohru checked to make sure everything was packed, before rolling her cart down the path. The two thieves flanked her on either side as they began the trek to the outer city limits. As the lightning continued to flash and the smell of rain grew heavier, the sound of hooves fell sharply on the thieves ears. Tohru paused, blinking once, a flash of a vision spilling through her mind.

One of a splintered cart and torn cloth…and broken crystal.

Uotani yelled over the slash of lightning as a horse barreled down the path, its rider hooded and cloaked. Tohru felt her body react and shoved Hanajima and Uotani to the sides, before dodging out of the way. The horse trampled the cart, bits of wood scattering across the ground as the sound of breaking glass and torn cloth littered the path. Uotani was up and racing towards the rider, when two more horses galloped towards them. One stuck out a hand, gripping Uotani by the neck and flinging her off the dirt road. Hanajima turned her frightening gaze to the third rider and staggered his horse with a twitch of her fingers, throwing its rider to the ground where he screamed and writhed until his body jerked and saliva seeped from his mouth.

The first horsemen, who had trampled Tohru's cart, came for her. Terror bolted through her body as gloved hands tangled in her hair, jerking her to her feet. A knife glinted in the sudden flash of light as he tore it through her skirts. She cried out, struggling to free herself as the knife bit deeper, searing through the skin of her stomach. Its icy blade pierced the skin of her arms as he held her immobile and dragged it across her shoulder blades.

Hanajima was screaming as the second rider pinned her to the ground, and Uotani struggled to her feet. The curved sword flashed in her hands as she came for the first rider, knocking him to the ground, her blade digging deep into his flesh. Hanajima tore free of the second rider's grip.

"Run Tohru, get out of here!"

Tohru passed frightened glances to her friends, before scooping up the chain of her broken crystal figurines, clutching them to her chest as she disappeared into the darkness. Uotani staggered to the second rider, who Hanajima now pinned with her deadly gaze, sparking with lightning of its own.

"What did you want with Tohru, Bhatar?" Uotani demanded, planting a foot on his throat.

He choked, but dared not struggle. "We merely followed his orders. He was frightened of what she told him."

Her foot dug in deeper. "That not good enough! What would her death gain?"

"She knows…she sees his plans. Her death would take care of that."

"Tohru sees many things," Hanajima said as the rain began to splatter onto the ground. "Many things…"

"Kill him," Uotani said.

He choked as Hanajima's gaze found his own and he felt his lungs tighten and his throat close up. He clawed the air, then gasped softly and slumped to the ground. Uotani went to the splintered ruins of Tohru's cart, looking over the broken wood and jade bowls, the muddy sands and ruined tarot cards she had used. Her money scattered and the cloth torn, there was nothing left but bits and pieces of Tohru's life.

Hanajima stood and walked around, quietly gathering the spilt gold and silver marks she found. Uotani slumped to the ground, turning her face towards the sky.

"Tohru…"

* * *

She collapsed and sobbed softly, her entire body numb and cold. There she fell and there she slept, not knowing where she was or who would help her. 

_How did this happen?_

* * *

Shigure drank from his mug, enjoying the mulled wine Hatori had bought him. "So, you don't agree with my plan?" 

"I think it conflicts with the interests the Bhatar will have in our country now that they know Akito is falling ill more frequently," Hatori murmured.

"The Bhatar will be wiped out once The Order is brought about. Mark me on that," Shigure said darkly.

"How will an outsider help us? Do you have so much faith in this girl?" Hatori shook his head. "She is too innocent, like Yuki and Kyo."

"But innocence can be easily corrupted," Shigure said, looking to his friend.

Hatori sighed. "Do as you wish then. I only have so much power as to stand back and watch. Though I do admit being free… is something I have so wished…"

Shigure tossed a few coins onto the counter, paying off his long-time bed to the tavern keeper, then stood with Hatori and walked outside. The rain was light as the darkest part of the storm had moved on. Continuing to the Royal Stables, Shigure and Hatori retrieved their steeds and mounted them. Bidding the Royal Healer a good night, Shigure began the lengthy trek to the outer country limits, where his estate was situated.

As he neared the outer city limits, he spied a figure curled in the mud. He raised a brow, intending to go around it, when his sharp eyes picked out very clearly the bloody slashes on pale skin. He halted his horse, seeing the broken crystal tied to the sash of the figure's waist; he quickly dismounted and knelt beside the fallen person. Turning her over, he gasped sharply.

"The fortune teller!" he shook her lightly. "Wake up, please wake up."

She stirred slightly, a fluttering of her eyes. But her skin was icy to his warm flesh and he scooped her up, climbing back on his horse and galloping towards his estate.

* * *

TBC………**REVIEW PLEASE, I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE IF I GET A HEALTHY DOSE OF REVIEWS! **


	3. Meet the Royal Trio

**The Order**

**Disclaimer: **Hah, ya want it :throws disclaimer: fetch!

A/N: Okay, so onto my senseless babbling. It's going to be short because I don't want to give any of my reviewers' early deaths by rambling on and on. So this chapter…yeah. It was actually pretty difficult to write. I had the ideas; I just couldn't get them to flow. Sorry if it's choppy, but I really wanted to introduce the Cherry Blossom Trio before anyone else. I swear, this story is going to gain momentum, I promise!

Now, on to my thanks!

**fic fan: **Ah, thanks so much for the review! It warms me soul.

**SelenityPotter: **Wow, you're so enthusiastic about my story! Thanks so much, I'm glad you like the AU. I hope this chapter keeps you interested…

**i take people's wits: **Interesting review name. I like it, personally. Yes, I love twists and turns and cliffhangers, they're my friends. Thanks for the review!

**hannah5o: **I like this world too; I'm actually in the process of designing a map for it so I can figure out where the countries like Briar Violet and Rosewood would be in relevance to Zodia. Hm, should be fun to live in, though I don't like the Bhatar either, nasty evil peoples. Thank you for the review, you made my day!

**sakura: **Awwww, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, truly.

**Nessa: **Hah, the only reason you like the Bhatar is because you're morbid and they are too. Aha! Phantom! No one, he's no one. Some cousin of my mother's aunt twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch.

**George: **Hm, in answer to all your wonderfully asked questions…begin reading chapter. Teehee…Shigure…ahahah…

**Liliath: **Actually, at first when I read your review…I thought I was getting my first flame. To be assured, I continued and found you actually LIKED my story. Imagine my relief! No, I wasn't really expecting twenty reviews until I would update, I wasn't expecting any reviews to be quite honest. To find people like my story…is beyond my natural comprehension. But anyway, I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry if I sent you into a depression with my lack of updating. But again, I do have school, and school is my life. 'Tis hard to write with school…but thanks for remaining loyal

**yi wen1776: **Awwww, thank you, your reviews warm me heart. So much support, really I can't thank you enough. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards of my writing…

**Lemur: **NO DANCING FIGURINES, NONE. You…you EVIL-WANTS-TO-TAKE-OVER-THE-WORLD-LEMUR! You cookie freak, I expect a REAL review from you next time. And also, I bet you had fun on that nature resort thing…hahaha, I laugh at you. Though I truly love you and thanks for reviewing this story as well as GTOTC. You make my day Lemur with your long-winded, nonsense babbling reviews.

Now, with that taken care of…on to the story! **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS...ME LIFE'S BLOOD, WOULD YE DEPRIVE ME OF ME LIFE'S BLOOD? LEAVE A REVIEW, I'M BEGGIN' YE! **

Lillia

* * *

…_Tohru._

_She felt a slender hand stroke her hair, the scent of cherry blossoms heavy on the air. Quietly she raised her head from the lap she was curled around; peering up into her mother's smiling gray eyes. Locks of tarnished orange blew into the young woman's pale face as she helped Tohru to her feet. _

"_You don't have to push yourself so hard," she murmured, releasing Tohru's hands._

_The fortune teller watched as her mother bent to retrieve something, only to straighten with a small gold treasury nestled in her hands. Tearing her gaze from the circular box, she looked up to her mother. Kyoko's hair was longer, tied back in a braid accompanied by a green cloth knotted over her forehead. A necklace of gold coins clinked around her neck and silver bracelets jingled around her wrists as she revealed the contents housed within her gift._

_Twelve crystalline Zodiac figurines gleamed among their velvet coverlet. Gasping softly, Tohru shook her head, but Kyoko spoke first._

"_You must always be yourself…and do things at your own pace."_

_Tears clouded her vision as the sound of water hitting the ground met her ears. Her mother's form wavered, before fading, and with mounting horror Tohru could now discern Kyoko's lifeless body trapped beneath the wheels of a carriage decked out in royal purple hues. The sound of blood spattering the ground became louder and she covered her face with her hands._

"_Someday…you shall catch up…"_

* * *

Waking with a gasp her startled eyes came to rest on several figures bending over her, warm hands keeping her still as she tried to struggle and clear her blurred vision. A flinch of pain crossed her features as her wounds began to throb, the slashes carved into her flesh stinging horribly. Cool fingers were pressed against her forehead, a single word muttered. 

"Sleep…"

And she felt her body relax, her muscles loosen as she once more fell into darkness. Many times she woke to soft voices, but whose they were she could not discern. Other times she felt hands stroking her hair, soothing the nightmares from her troubled mind. When she finally woke from her sleep, sunlight slanted through the glass walls and she gazed at the delicately carved figurines of the Zodiac. None were broken, and all shined rainbows upon the stone tiles.

Sitting up, a sharp breath left her throat as her entire body ignited with a fiery pain. Straining to keep still, the pain lessened to a dull throbbing and she stared at her figurines, reaching out to slowly caress the one of the cat.

"Ah, so you're awake?"

She blinked, gazing in perplexity at the young man leaning against the doorway. He smiled, tucking a thumb into the sash at his waist, his tan robes long and gaping at the chest.

"Where am I?" she swallowed as her voice cracked, recognizing the man to be the one from the market place.

He walked into the room, stepping over to the far corner where a table rested and poured a glass of water. Kneeling by her bed, he offered it to her, watching as she took it and drank deeply. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him.

"I found you, if you must know. You were in dreadful condition, bleeding and covered it dirt," he tsked and shook his head. "Now what would my little flower be doing all marked up and sleeping in mud?"

Tohru blushed at the idle question, rubbing her fingers over the rim of the glass. Memories tumbled through her mind, unrelenting in its fine detail of her chance meeting with the Bhatar.

"I…" she bowed her head. "I was attacked."

Shigure cocked a brow. "Is that so…by bandits, was it?"

She shook her head, eyes becoming distant. "I don't know who they were."

"Were they cloaked?"

"Yes…cloaked and hooded. I was with my two friends; we were going home because of the storm. Can't sell fortunes in a storm," she said, managing a weak smile.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No, I suppose you can't."

"Shigure, get away from my charge," a voice said from the doorway.

Tohru blinked as another young man walked in, dressed in the slender green robes of a Healer. A wealth of green hair fell across his left eye, leaving the other very clear and currently scowling in the blue-haired man's direction. Tohru vaguely recalled seeing him as well in the market and reading his fortune. Shigure stood in a fluid movement and laughed easily at Hatori's glare.

"I wasn't going to do anything to her, honest!" he exclaimed innocently.

Hatori shook his head. "I don't care; go out into the hall until I'm finished."

With a dramatic sigh, he bowed to Tohru and left the room, only to be heard giving a shout of surprise. "Aaya!"

"Why hello Shigure, I came with Hari to see your little flower. I hear she's in need of some new clothes," another voice babbled from the hall.

"Ignore them," Hatori said, kneeling at her side and pressing cool fingers to her forehead. "Your fever is gone, that's a good sign. Would you mind removing your robe? I need to change your bandages…"

Tohru was blushing darkly as her fingers trembled, untying the sash and letting it fall off her shoulders. Hatori removed the old bandages covering the largest gashes around her back and arms, rubbing a warming salve into the angry markings. He hesitated briefly at the wound on her stomach, before continuing with deft movements, then nodded as he finished. She quickly hugged the cloth around her skin, suppressing a shiver.

"Does anything else hurt?"

She shook her head and blinked when Hatori indicated the crystalline figurines. "Shigure found them tied about your waist. He thought they were of value to you and had them repaired while you slept."

Shigure peeked into the room. "Can we come in now, Hari? Aaya is just dying to meet her…"

Hatori ran a hand over his eyes and sighed softly, before nodding. "Yes…" He turned to Tohru. "Don't be alarmed by them, they really aren't as idiotic as they appear."

Before the fortune-teller could voice her confusion, Shigure strolled back in followed by another…something. She blinked rapidly, trying to discern if the person trailing Shigure was indeed male. The voice was perhaps male…but the slender form clothed in a spill of velvet robes…could have been female. A lovely face was framed by a cascade of silver hair and pale green eyes glinted from beneath long bangs.

"Ah, she is exquisite!" he exclaimed, for Tohru leaned towards her first guess as to the person being male. "Perfect, I'll just have to get her measurements and then before you can say 'genius' I'll have a sprawling line of clothing for her."

"Uhm…" Tohru bit her lip, looking between Shigure and Ayame. "I…I still don't know where I am and who I'm indebted to."

"Indebted?" Shigure shook his head. "It was my pleasure to care for you, but ah! You must not know who we are, hm?"

Tohru shook her head, still hugging the robe against her stinging flesh. "I'm sorry…s-should I?"

"No, you shouldn't," Hatori said, silencing Shigure's reply. "I will introduce us. My name is Hatori Sohma, and I'm the Royal Healer to Lord Akito." Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he motioned to Ayame. "This is Ayame Sohma, the Royal Tailor and a master of mischief." Ayame grinned, placing his hands on his hips. Hatori then glanced at Shigure. "And that…is Shigure Sohma, the Royal pain in the ass."

Shigure sniffed. "Hari…"

Tohru stared at them in shock, before scrambling to bow, flinching slightly. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I caused all of you so much trouble, I…!"

Shigure placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her back to the bed and shaking his head. "It was no trouble, really. Hari rarely helps members outside of the Sohma family, so if anything you should thank him."

She nodded and turned to Hatori, bowing her head. "Thank you very much, my lord."

Hatori shook his head. "I will be back to check on you in a few more days. Get some rest. Let's go Ayame."

"One moment!" Ayame dashed over to Tohru, removing a cord of rope from around his shoulders and taking quick, knotted measurements of Tohru's frame, before bounding off to join the waiting Healer. "I'll be back soon Shigure; keep the bed warm, won't you?"

"Always Aaya," Shigure said, waving after them.

Tohru, not comprehending the transaction between the two, turned her gaze to her Zodiac figurines, brushing them lightly. "Thank you Lord Shigure, for fixing them…they were my mother's."

"I see. A family heirloom?" Shigure asked quietly.

She nodded. "My mother was a fortune teller too before she died. She gave them to me when I saw my first vision."

Shigure stood, hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes. "Ah, well I wouldn't want to dredge up old nightmares for you. I'll leave you to your rest." He turned to leave, pausing at the doorway and turning to face her. "Before I forget…there's another person who lives here. He knows of you, and I'm sorry he's not here to meet you; he had to attend to some business of his own. Perhaps you've heard of him. Prince Yuki?"

Tohru watched him leave, before a bolt of shock went through her. _Prince Yuki Sohma!_

* * *

As the sun was slowly setting, Shigure was in his study bent over a brittle scroll. The scratch of his quill on paper was all he focused on and translating the script lying in his lap. Thus, he did not hear a figure enter until they cleared their throat. Startled, he looked up, cheek smudged with a line of ink. 

"Yuki, I didn't expect you back so soon," he said in acknowledgement, leaning back in his chair.

Yuki pulled the velvet hood away from his face, tousling his silver hair in the process. "Yes, I was expecting to run late as well but matters were quickly concluded. Is everything all right?"

Shigure toyed with his quill, nodding absently. "Yes, of course. Oh, the fortune teller woke when Hatori came to change her bandages…"

If he expected a reaction from Yuki, he was hard pressed to find it. "And?"

"The poor thing, she scarce had enough energy left to eat a piece of bread before sleep claimed her again. Do you want to go check on her?" he questioned, placing his fingers beneath his chin.

Yuki nodded, tossing a wrapped parcel on Shigure's desk before leaving with a snap of his cloak. Shigure plucked the silk-covered package from the wooden surface and opened it quietly, smirking slightly at the contents inside.

"Ah, jelly pies. You truly outdid yourself this time Yuki, that baker woman is an old crab," Shigure grinned devilishly. "So a girlish face is her weakness, I'll have to remember that."

Yuki traveled the stone halls of the small estate, pausing as he glanced into the sun room, a room that had been extended from the rest of the house and contained walls crafted from glass. The dying rays of the evening sun now filtered through the glass, casting a golden hue upon the girl in the center, the twelve Zodiac figurines lined up beside her bed splaying rainbows across the floor and her skin.

Silently he knelt by her head, his cloak circling about him as he stroked slender fingers down her cheek, tracing them into her hair. She murmured incoherently, shifting, seeking the warm hand that played with her brown locks. Yuki sighed softly and retracted his touch, moving to stand, but a hand entangled in his cloak, keeping him anchored. Surprised, he glanced down at the fortune teller to see if she had merely reached for him while engrossed in her dreams.

Two sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him.

* * *

TBC………**MUST NEEDS REVIEWS….REVIEWS PLEASE! WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS!**


	4. Of Cults and Fashion Fever

**The Order**

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't you know? I conveniently left it in the First Chapter. Darn!

**A/N: **Well, I'm not dead, I promise. I've just had an extremely rough few weeks of school and now that I'm FINALLY on Spring Break, expect frequent updates! Possibly…maybe…okay a few swift kicks will help as well. Really now, I'm sure I will write if you leave me reviews…hinthint…

Anyway, I'm starting a new thing. I'm putting me thanks at the END of zee chapter instead of at the beginning, because I have a lot of 'em to do and I'm sure those of you who actually want to READ this story (poor, insane people that you are who have obviously lost your sense of telling the bad seeds from the good) don't want to have to scroll down a page or two of me thank yous to other reviewers. SO, on with zee chapter! Ah, and please…**LEAVE A REVIEW, ME LIFE'S BLOOD, DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF ME LIFE'S BLOOD**!

Lillia

P.S: There may be spelling/grammer errors in here. I'm so sorry if there are, I was in a real bind to get this chapter out before midnight...

* * *

Yuki felt the very air rush from his lungs as he stared down at Tohru, waiting for her grip to lessen on his cloak. Slowly, those sleepy blue eyes focused on him and then widened. The tug on his cloakdisappeared as she released the rich, purple fold and tucked her hand against her left shoulder as color blossomed upon her pale cheeks. With lowered lashes, she pushed herself into a sitting position, mumbling incoherently as a wince spread across her features. 

Quickly he brushed her shoulders, urging her to lie back down. "Miss Honda, you must rest, you haven't fully recovered. Has Hatori seen to you?"

Tohru wouldn't look at him as she nodded slowly. "He changed my bandages…"

Nodding, he gently lowered her back to her bed, tugging the fur covers over her shoulders. "Sleep now Miss Honda, it's already late in the evening."

"I had a dream," she whispered, feeling slender fingers work through her hair.

A soft purplehue cast from Yuki's fingers as he weaved a spell of sleep into her exhausted body. "What did you see Miss Honda?"

Her voice grew soft, lashes flickering to stay open. "Stone walls…that were bleeding…"

Yuki's hand stilled as he glanced down at her. "Is that all, Miss Honda?"

Losing the battle to sleep, her eyes closed as her body relaxed. "And a…flicker…of red eyes…"

The Prince of Zodia watched as the fortune teller tapered off. A sneer crossed his features as he stood slowly, then turned and left the glass room for his own. A hand descended, catching on his shoulder. Tensing, his eyes flashed dark violet as he faced the person, calmly sweeping the arm away. Shigure raised a brow at him, a hand propped on his waist, the other now clutching his left shoulder.

"Well…something dampened your mood…" he said.

"She saw something that has to do with _Him_," Yuki said, voice growing quieter with every word.

Shigure glanced away, sensing the looming danger as the boy's voice softened. "Now, now Yuki…look, you're summoning your friends."

Rats of silver, black, and white scurried across the stones of the hall, gathering around Yuki's still form. A rodent of two-toned silver and black scuttled up the prince's cloak and nestled on his shoulder, whiskers brushing his pale cheek. Slowly, his hand reached up and he began to stroke the warm, furry body, calming slightly. Shigure leaned against the wall, watching with a small smile.

"There, better now?" Not waiting for a response, Shigure tilted his head slightly. "How do you know our fortune teller anyway?"

Yuki's eyes came back to rest on Shigure. "When we were having lessons with the Zodia Priestesshood they contracted her. We were learning about the Gift of Sight, and it seems a few of the Priestesses knew of Miss Honda. She told all of our fortunes, which Zodiac animal we were, and traced all of our paths to the elements. Afterwards, when we were allowed on break, I talked with her for a while about fortune-reading."

"Ah, she did that to Hatori and me as well," Shigure said.

"So, it isn't just a fluke like the other Gypsies. Miss Honda is the real thing?" Yuki's anger had cooled and the rats slowly drifted away except for the one on his shoulder.

Shigure inclined his head. "We're not exactly sure…it's been centuries since Zodia was gifted with one of the true Sight. Does she know about your…power?"

Yuki flexed his fingers slightly, shaking his head. "No, she left before they began teaching the lessons of dream weaving and sleeping spells."

The Royal Adviser arched his brows. "How far exactly have you excelled?"

"I'm not sure, but I know being one of the Zodiac has given me a great deal more psychic thread than the other boys," Yuki murmured, holding his hand to his shoulder.

The rat slowly walked onto his fingers and Yuki lowered his arm, beginning to stroke the tail that flicked around his wrist. Shigure nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Psychic thread is in abundance in the Zodiac…it's what Hatori taps into to erase memories. A single thread that intertwines deeply with that of soul and life energy, except in those that possess a true Gift. I'm sure Tohru's psychic thread is more like a complex knot of multiple tensions. That is, if she's acquired the true Gift of Sight."

"She said she dreamed about bleeding stone walls and a flash of red eyes," Yuki said absently, gaze lowered to the cerulean stones of pattern interlaid into the floor.

"Hm, I'm sure it's nothing more than a dream," Shigure waved his hand, as if to clear the thought away. "It's late, and you need your beauty rest, Prince Yuki."

Grinning, the Royal Advisor trotted away. Mumbling about a coil of rope and the nearest tree, Yuki gently released his rat onto the floor, before walking to his room. Combing fingers through his dark, silvery strands, he disheveled them even more and couldn't help the tangle of emotions pooling in his mind about the sleeping figure in the glass room.

* * *

"Thanks," Uotani said as she retrieved a bag of pastries from the gnarled hands of the baker. 

He smiled at her, eyes crinkled in amusement. "My pleasure miss…" He then sighed and glanced around the Fresh Markets. "Business is dwindling again. I'd say it was because that fortune teller isn't here anymore."

Uotani felt a sharp tug on her heart and nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't have seen her by any chance?"

The baker shook his head. "No ma'am, might you know where's she's gone off to? Business was much more enjoyable when she was attracting flocks of people."

The thief smiled thinly. "I agree…thanks anyway."

"Sure, please come back anytime," he said.

Uotani drew her hood around her features, keeping her head low as a pair of Royal Guards walked past, talking and laughing. They bore the crest of Sohma sewn into their capes of royal blue. A small shield adorned with the twelve Zodiacs in silver thread. Swords hung from their waists, and the expert swordsmen they were, their fingers were curved and ready on the hilts. Carefully she picked her way back towards the center of the Fresh Markets, meeting with Hanajima.

"There's so many guards out today. I wonder why?" Uotani noted, seeing another pair checking over the cloth carts.

Hanajima hugged her elbows, eyes training on her friend. "I'm suspicious about it as well. I highly doubt that Lord Akito is becoming oversensitive enough to worry about the protection of his Kingdom."

"He's looking for someone," Uotani said, nudging Hanajima forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Sanctuary, it's too dangerous to be out here with so many eyes watching."

The two thieves traveled in silence, walking the stone streets to a large ivory temple gleaming adjacent to the Sohma Castle. It was built in an old fashion, with large, rounded columns encircling a flight of stairs leading up into the Sanctuary. Inside was cool and dimmed and the Priestesses of Zodia were circling around the great span of the Sanctuary, lighting fires and candles in preparation for evening. Stained glass windows depicted legends of the Zodiac and the floors were littered with pillows and cushions.

Uotani sank into a large black pillow, handing Hanajima the bag of pastries. The Sanctuary was opened to all and none could be forced out if they willed it so, not even Akito's guards themselves could bypass the stairs into the cavernous hall in search of criminals who called for sanctuary. Hanajima bit delicately into a strawberry tart, sighing in rapture.

"Delicious," she murmured.

Uotani tangled her fingers in her blonde locks. "I don't like this…we need to find Tohru. I keep…thinking I need to be somewhere. I have that jittery feeling, that I should be somewhere else and I'm late…you know?"

Hanajima paused, and then nodded. "I wouldn't worry, Arisa. Where ever our little Tohru is, I'm sure she is well and in safe hands. The Bhatar will think twice before going after her once more."

"I hope she got the hell away from this place…far away. It would be the best thing for her," Uotani mumbled, though she felt a deep darkness at the missing light of the fortune teller. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

Hanajima licked her fingers once finished with her pastry and nodded. "I'm sure of it, Arisa."

* * *

Morning dawned dark and grey, an overcast of gloom that would add rain to the day. Tohru was awake, sitting up, staring down at the twelve crystalline figures scattered across her lap. Sleep had only come to her for a few hours before Yuki's sleeping spell wore off and she woke from nightmares that had been held at bay in a dream weave. At first her wounds throbbed in protest at her jerking movements, but now the pain had faded to a dull ache she was unaware of. 

Quiet footsteps came from down the hall and a rat scurried in as Yuki walked through the high archway, pausing. "Miss Honda?"

She glanced at him, startled. "Yuki…"

"Didn't you sleep, Miss Honda?" he asked, kneeling at her bedside.

Tohru shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry…I uhm…had a nightmare."

Yuki blinked at her suddenly blushing face, and then nodded slowly. "It's all right Miss Honda, nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. I'll be out for the better part of the afternoon I'm afraid. I wanted to ask if you would need anything from market."

Tohru looked up quickly, the red faded from her pale cheeks. "Uhm, yes! If…if you don't mind…"

He studied her troubled features. "Really Miss Honda, what is it?"

She bowed her head, biting her lip. "My friends…they're…probably worried about me."

"What are their names?"

"Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

Yuki's brows shot into his hairline. "Those names sound familiar."

Tohru bobbed her head in agreement, accompanied by a very large grin. "Uh-huh, they're commonly known as The Red Butterfly Duo."

The Prince gazed at her for a handful of moments. "…Miss Honda…your friends with two of the most wanted thieves in all of Zodia Kingdom…"

She blinked, tilting her head. "I know, but really they're very nice!"

He smiled faintly at the puzzlement in her eyes. "What do you wish me to tell them, Miss Honda?"

"Not to worry…" again the fortune teller looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. "Tell them I'm okay, and not to worry."

Before Yuki could reply to her sudden twist in moods, Shigure strolled into the room carrying a porcelain tray laden with fresh, warm bread and a steaming bowl of porridge. With a cheerful good morning, he plopped the tray in front of Tohru.

"We have to keep your strength up! Or else Hatori will say I'm not feeding you properly," he announced with what seemed a serious enough face. "A young, rare beauty such as you should know to keep her figure a decent shape."

Yuki passed a glare to the Royal Adviser. "Idiot…"

Tohru stared at the large ivory bowl. "I…can't eat all of this…"

"Oh but you must!" His expression was one of intense sadness. "This is one of the last few meals Cook is making for us. She's been promoted to the castle to work. She'll be extremely sad if you don't eat…"

Yuki stood and nodded to Shigure, already feeling as if the air in the room was stifling. "I'll be out for a little bit." He smiled at Tohru. "I'll deliver your message as well, Miss Honda."

"Ah, thank you!" she called after him as he left, pulling up the hood of his purple cloak.

She turned back to Shigure, who was grinning. "Eat, eat!"

Tohru smiled weakly at him, before picking up a hunk of bread and nibbling on it.

* * *

"Hey, lay off!" Uotani snarled, shaking a grimy hand from her forearm. 

The drunken man shrank back into the alleyway he crawled out of. "Me pardons, miss. I mistook you for somewhat…else…"

Uotani wrinkled her nose at his sudden toothless grin, revealing the rotted gaps of gum and cheek flesh. Hanajima was waiting patiently for her on the corner of the stone streets, arms crossed over her stomach. As the thief caught up to her, she turned and continued, leading her deeper among the stone structures that were more down-trodden than the homes in the inner cities.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she questioned.

Hanajima continued down the sloping streets, her steps quiet. "You will see…I think it is something you need to see."

"What kinda cult would be centered in the middle of Outer City dumps?" Uotani shook off another groping hand, itching to procure her curved blade.

"What kind of cult indeed," Hanajima echoed, pausing near a molded archway.

She glanced around, to make sure no one was following, and then passed through the archway, sweeping aside the hanging vines as they descended the slippery steps into a cool, dank dead end.

"Uh…Hanajima…"

"It's here," she said, and pressed her fingers against a small outcropping of stone barely seen in the morning light.

A chunk of wall scraped the ground as it moved back and then swept aside, revealing a spacious chamber laden with hundreds of melted candles held in jeweled and crystal cups. Paintings of the Prince of the Zodia Kingdom littered the walls, overlaid with silken fabrics of richest purple hues. The floor was carpeted in silver rugs and silk embroidered chairs were strewn across the large expanse of richly styled room. Marbled busts of Prince Yuki wore silver crowns and at the very back of the chamber erected a high-backed chair decked out in lavish furs and coverings. A very detailed statue of Yuki leaned back in it, legs crossed and his chin propped on his slender fingers.

"What the hell!" Uotani exclaimed, feeling her heart skip a few beats.

"It seems this is the meeting place of Prince Yuki's Cult…" Hanajima said quietly.

"How the hell did you find this?" the thief demanded.

"I stumbled upon it one day while I was scouting the streets like you told me to, Arisa," the psychic replied in a flat voice.

Uotani smacked a hand to her forehead. "Why do I need to see this? Not only is it the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed, it's enough to make me sick!"

"Because," and here Hanajima began to lead Uotani back up the stairs, "this Cult is beginning to move into the Inner City and will most likely disrupt business for us."

The wall slammed closed behind them, causing the rickety buildings on either side of it to shudder in agony.

"How do you figure that?"

"These girls are not all virtuous, Arisa. And they do need money to supply their Cult with more and more things of Prince Yuki, if not kidnapping him themselves. If they begin to thieve, we will have problems."

The grin on Uotani's face could have frozen water. "I think not, those girls step one foot on our grounds and they'll be meeting the last of the Weapon Mages in full battle guard."

Hanajima nodded. "That's the spirit, Arisa."

As the two walked back towards the Inner City they drew the hoods of their cloaks up, shadowing their features. It wouldn't do for the Red Butterfly Duo to be caught by the meager guards of the Royal Family.

* * *

That afternoon, Hatori came by for another visit, carrying an armload of robes and dresses. He spilled them onto Shigure's desk, scattering the pieces of parchment and ink quills marring the wood's surface. 

"From Ayame. He wants her to try them on and if they need to be readjusted send them back," Hatori said.

Shigure nodded, looking through the pieces of cloth. "She's sleeping again. The poor thing had about enough strength to endure eating a piece of bread."

The Royal Healer took a seat across from Shigure. "Yuki is not back yet?"

"No, you know our prince. He enjoys his new found freedom," Shigure murmured.

"If you can call it freedom, mind him, he's still within Akito's grasp."

Shigure paused and looked up, hearing the shift of Hatori's voice. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing's changed, yet. Akito is restless, but he won't say why. On other matters, you cannot keep her here Shigure. She is female and a danger to your household. If she knew…"

"I know caution, my friend," Shigure said, resting his chin on his laced fingers. "She's without a home, Hatori. I talked to Kenji a few days ago when I visited him. He told me she sleeps beneath her cart usually in the niche between two stables. And apparently from the rumors running about, there was a vendor who was attacked on the main road by a three-manned squadron of Bhatar. Three bodies were found alongside the shattered remains of a gypsy cart."

"And what if the other comes back? You believe she has the Gift, and that is also a dangerous tool. You play a risky game Shigure."

Shigure smiled. "A man will do just about anything to gain his freedom."

"What we bear is a curse and none have attempted to lift it. The Order was just a whisper of a rumor centuries ago. Why do you seek it now?" Hatori asked.

"Because things are slowly falling into place, the pieces are being arranged…and The Order is no longer a rumor but a legend recorded on paper," Shigure said, standing and gliding over to his book shelves, plucking a single scroll from its contents and handing it to Hatori.

The Healer took the brittle paper, carefully unrolling it, eyes scanning the spidery cursive sprawling across the surface. His eyes widened slightly, but he gave no other indication of surprise. Shigure settled back into his chair and looked at Hatori over the pile of clothes.

"You see…there is a way to break this curse. All that I need now is time and to find out whom exactly is taunting Akito. At least the former is currently on my side."

Hatori shook his head, rolling the scroll up and handing it back to Shigure. "Do not tempt Fate, Shigure. She is a fickle woman and likes even less when people begin to mess with her husband, Time. She will intervene; she will throw your plans into disarray. And then what will you do, what will you be left with?"

Laughing quietly, Shigure turned in his chair to glance outside at the wide expanse of green countryside and the jagged slopes of the Rosen Mountains in the distance, the borders between Zodia and Rosewood. "I do what we should have done a long time ago, Hatori…if Fate is angered, let her be so. I have to try…I have to try to change the course of this family's future."

Hatori remained silent.

* * *

Yuki jerked back the reigns of the horse, steeling the mare to a stop near the edge of a cliff face. Sighing quietly he settled back into the saddle, admiring the view of the Zodia Kingdom from afar, as he rarely could do as a child. No…his childhood was centered around a room of glowing windows and blood-soaked wood planks. Quickly shaking his head to dispel the creeping memories, he took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air and released it slowly. 

Beneath him, the mare snorted and kicked at the ground, her hooves digging impatiently into the dirt. Yuki stroked her sweating neck, murmuring in a low voice to her. "Patience, I'm almost done here."

His gaze turned back to the kingdom that lay below, a kingdom of immense secrets and even darker mysteries. It was a city of stone, beautiful in that it gleamed silver with blue undertones when the rays of the sunshowered it in warmth. A towering castle loomed from the center, spreading in the width of a large circle, and its defense centered around a wall of obsidian gem that repelled even the toughest enemies. Ranging around the castle were the Twelve Temples of Zodia, awash in ivory paleness. Six belonged to the Priesthood and six belonged to the Priestesshood.

Circling about the Temples were a maze of jade paths and gardens, complete with a winding of tiny rivers and small silvery ponds. Iron gates separated the Temples from the rest of the Inner City and from there it spread further on. The Inner City was much more luxuriated, where the houses were spacious and spread apart and only the high privileged and peers of the realm were allowed to court and remain. Separating the Inner City from the Outer City was the splay of the markets and the Town Square, complete with working cerulean stone fountains and parks, and then further back among the winding roads of stone that suddenly turned dirt-strewn and cobbled was a stables shared by the Lords and Ladies of Zodia, and the meager commoners.

From there, the Outer City was a crowded mess of snagging stone buildings and wires of clothing lines. Here the Inns were kept and the Taverns were in abundance. The whore houses and seedy lodges commingled with the gambling pubs to produce an air of gaiety, usually when the sun was nigh gone and night roved as freely as a boy's hands over the rump of a serving girl. But the Red Moon District was very secretive of what it had seen, and of matters it had taken into back bedrooms and settled with a quick tryst among clean linens.

And then the Outer City was encircled by a high wall of silver stone inlaid with deep intricate carvings, though none remembered their origins and could scarce read their worn surfaces. From the Four Gates situated at the origins of North, South, East, and West, the guard sentinels could see the stretch of land and trees and modestly crowded homes outside the city, and even further in the distance the looming northern borders of Rosewood or the Rosen Peaks, which separated a far amount of Zodia from its neighboring kingdom. On thesouth side of Zodia stretched a border of rocks and trees, and once passed that, one will have crossed into Briar Violet.

Where Yuki stood was a piece of the Rosen Mountain Chain, though these towering rock faces were clearly in Zodia territory and served as a calming place for him to think about troubling things. With a shudder, he felt a cold, phantom hand cup his cheek, a chilled voice murmuring in his ear.

_All this will be yours…and more…_

A clap of thunder sounded above him and his mare whickered softly from nerves, her flanks shaking slightly. He stroked her mane, studying his home, a kingdom promised to be his some day. The heir apparent to the throne of Zodia. But only when Akito died…and then he was to assume responsibility of the Zodiac and Zodia until another Chosen was born.

Turning his mare back down the cliff face, he tilted his face towards the sky as rain began to spill forth from the blackened clouds. _The Order…I've heard Shigure refer to it many times…and yet… _Yuki opened his eyes, urging his mount forward into a dangerous canter down the rocky path. _…I still have no idea what it is…_

* * *

Tohru ducked her head as she admired herself in the mirrors surrounding her form. As soon as she had woken from her slumber, Shigure had nigh attacked her and dragged her into his room to try on the new clothes Ayame had created for her. Hatori stayed as well, wanting to change her bandages and overall be sure Shigure's hands stayed well put in the sleeves of his tan robes. As it was, the surprising modest garments (they WERE created by Ayame) took form in gypsy clothing. 

Tops with tumbling sleeves and plunging necklines came complete with corset laces that comfortably tied in the front. Long skirts brushed the floor and flowed about her legs and hips, coming in a variety of colors. Silken sashes knotted about her waist and Ayame even sent a package of soft brown boots for her outfits. Smiling shyly at her reflection, she turned to face Shigure and Hatori for their approval. Fashioned in a peach-cream shift of long sleeves and corset lacings across her stomach and a skirt of quiet blue that fanned across her legs as she swirled about, she was in every bit her nature, a fortune teller.

Shigure clapped his hands in approval. "Ah Aaya, his excellence is unmatched!"

Hatori inclined his head, but refused comment at her dress. "Is that all Shigure? I'm sure her wounds are beginning to twitch."

Shigure waved a hand airily, and then grinned slightly. "There was something else Aaya sent over, I'm just _dying _to see her put it on." He winked at Hatori. "Then she's all yours."

"Make it quick, then, Shigure."

Shigure motioned Tohru over to the changing screen, gently nudging her behind it and handing the flimsy material of the garment over the top to her. Hatori glanced towards the outer hall suddenly, hearing soft footsteps against the stones. Yuki appeared in the doorway and blinked owlishly at them.

"What's going on?"

Shigure grinned and flounced over to him. "Yuki, you're just in time!"

"Where's Miss Honda? She wasn't in her room."

Hatori tilted his head towards the changing screen. "Shigure wanted her to try on the clothes Ayame sent over for her."

Yuki went very still, and then steeled a very dark and questioning gaze upon Shigure. "Is that so?"

"Oh don't worry Yuki!" Shigure patted his shoulder. "They were modest enough designs; she was the perfect little flower!"

"I'm sure…is she trying something else on?"

Shigure sniffed and nodded. "Are you almost done, Tohru?"

Her voice was soft and meek. "I…Is it supposed to be like this?"

Hatori blinked along with Yuki as Shigure stepped forward. "Why don't you come out and show us."

"O-okay…"

Her fingertips appeared on the screen's edge, before she slowly rounded it, head bowed as she revealed what indeed the gown Ayame sent was. The soft yellow material was flimsy, stretching over the swell of her breasts and clinging closely to the curves of her torso and stretch of hips. From her hips, the material changed and became a silken caress of fabric as it trailed down her legs, gathering in back to whisper across the floor. The sleeves slid down her shoulders and flared slightly around her elbow.

Shigure was nodding vigorously in approval, laughter dancing in his eyes at Ayame's obvious design. "Beautiful, simply beautiful!"

Hatori combed a hand through his bangs, before hiding his eyes from the sight. Yuki clenched his fists, turning sharply and marching out of the room.

"Uhm, Yuki!" Tohru wobbled past the two Royals, doing her best not to trip in the dress.

Yuki stopped near the end of the hall, head bowed. "I'm sorry Miss Honda…"

Tohru blinked, coming behind him. "Sorry?"

"My brother is truly an idiot…"

The words were spoken true, for unbeknownst to Tohru the design of the dress and specific cuts were a daring fashion style in the Red Moon District, and usually accompanied by peepholes and slits in the cloth to bare tempting flesh. Yet, unknown to Tohru, the pale yellow of the dress softened her features, made the white bandages decorating her skin not seem as harsh. She was the true picture of innocence in a dress that usually provoked provocative responses.

"Uhm…" Tohru tilted her head slightly. "Why is that? I…"

He turned to face her at the soft pause of her voice. She was glancing away, a blush deepening across her cheeks. "I liked it…"

Yuki frowned slightly, and then shook his head quickly. "No, no Miss Honda, you look very lovely. It's my brother…I'm sorry you have to endure his stupidity and perverse designs."

She was quiet for a few moments before her eyes closed and a smile tilted the corners of her lips. "It was kind of him, to provide a complete stranger with clothes though. I owe him, Shigure, and Hatori a lot."

"Don't tell them that…" Yuki pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Hatori won't do anything…it's Shigure and Ayame and their 'methods' of payment that would worry me."

Tohru looked up at him with a growing sense of horror. "But I have to do something! My…my cart is gone, so I can't really sell fortunes anymore." A deep sadness penetrated her gaze, a sadness that cut through Yuki deeper than any sense of pain or agony had in his past. "So, I'll have to earn money someway! I'll probably ask Mr. Kenji if I can have a room in his inn and I'll work extra hard."

"Miss Honda…"

"And then once I have enough, I can pay off my debts for my mom's funeral! With what's left over, I can repay Shigure and Hatori for their kindness and Ayame for my new clothing!"

"Miss Honda…!"

She was shaking her head frantically, counting on her fingers. "And then, maybe I can go back and rejoin the gypsies once I tell them I'm Kyoko's…"

Yuki firmly took hold of her wrists, halting her tirade in a hitching gasp. "Miss Honda, please listen to me." At her shaky nod, he continued. "You remember what Shigure said, that our cook is retiring?" Again she nodded. "We will need a cook, and if I remember correctly, Priestess Jina said your culinary skills are unmatched."

Tohru was blushing darkly again, looking at his fingers clasped about her own. "She's a very kind person…"

"Miss Honda," again his voice was patiently chiding and soft. "You can work as our cook to earn your room and board, if you're so worried about repaying us. We'll give you the glass room, hardly anyone uses it anyway."

She was quiet for a few minutes, mulling his offer over in her mind several times, before she nodded quickly. "Okay, but I need to know the rules of the house, and you can't help me, I need to do it on my own."

"You don't need to work yourself so hard here Miss Honda." Yuki smiled slightly. "Just take things at your own pace and be yourself."

_Tohru you must always be yourself…and do things at your own pace. You'll catch up someday…_

Yuki watched as emotions tumbled across her features, before she finally smiled at him. Shigure uncrossed his arms from inside the doorway to his room, glancing at Hatori.

"It seems Fate has intervened, Hatori…"

Hatori shook his head slowly. "You can't keep her here. What if she finds out? Do you truly think her mind won't break from seeing what you both could become by her mere touch?"

Shigure shrugged slightly. "Either way…" A gleam entered his mischievous gaze. "She's a lot cuter than Cook…maybe I should commission Ayame to create a maid uniform for her."

Hatori sighed and lit a cigarette, releasing a thick stream of smoke. "I'm sure Yuki would delight in burying you once and for all beneath his garden."

Shigure rubbed the back of his neck. "Aheh…probably…"

* * *

TBC………**I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR MY LONG TIME IN REVIEWING! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE, WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS, I PROMISE!**

**George: **Hah, right…Aaya's personally stylized clothing line for Tohru! 'Twas much fun to do indeed, I especially like the yellow outfit. Hm, not sure other people will…Oh well! I wuv you (thanks for mentioning your favorite part, warmed me soul).

**SelenityPotter: **Awww, thanks so much! I'm not really sure what's going through me head when I'm writing these stories, but for some reason I keep thinking the characters are way out of their normal personalities. I enjoy reassurance that I'm not making complete morons of them or my writing style. You get a cookie, compliments of the Evil Lemur.

**twilightnight: **Glad you're enjoying it, hope this chapter meets up to standards.

**hannah5o: **Hm, hopefully your questions were answered with this chapter. In case they weren't, ask more and I'll see if I can't clear them up for the next sequence.

**RhysDarkness: **I changed it, just for you. Cool review name by the way, is there a specific place you got it from? I wonder because it reminds me of a character in a fairy series I'm reading by Laurell K. Hamilton. Just curious…yes, I know…I'm weird, and I'm perfectly okay with that.

**Crystal: **Ah…I already put the coupling, or the major part of it, in the summary…but yes, she's going to somehow end up with both cat and rat…don't ask me how. I haven't progressed that far yet…wish I could put a winking smiley face in here…thanks though for your review! You get a chocolate muffin, compliments of the Evil Lemur.

**Liliath: **Hah, you're so evil; it amuses me to no end! I know, poor Tohru, hopefully I make up for that in this chapter. But you know, you can't really write a good story unless you torture the characters, it's so much more fun that way! Yes, I have many things in store for her in meeting the Zodiac, the biggest coming with Kyo…must hurry and progress to that, because I can't really introduce anyone else until I get Kyo in there…

**Nessa: **You're insane! But then, I can't really complain, because so am I. You nut, also I just realized, after probably seeing that damnable fake e-mail address a hundred times, what it means! And yes, thanks SO much for tainting my reviews you doting Phantom lover. Shall I keep me hand at the level of me eyes? I wuv you.

**elena: **Hah, liked it so much, words seemed to fail you when coming to reviewing the story right? Your cryptic review rather intrigued me; I'd like another one like it please.

**Avestia: **Ah, thanks so much! I hope this chapter abounds to your liking, please tell me how it is! I need encouragement.

**Taran-Wanderer: **I wish I could express how much your review means to me…really, but I can't think of any words that will tell you how happy I am to know that you like my storyline and it's refreshing. I cried, how about that? I cried when I read your review. Thank you so much…

**amber: **Ah, wow! Well, I made this chapter longer with your review in mind actually, and because I knew I would have to make up for my lack of updating. I hope this suits, and I hope it IS one of your favorites soon enough!

**Beginning'n'End: **Hopefully this clears up a few things. I'm trying very desperately to move Kyo into the plot, but I can't rush it, seeing as how my ideas for entering him run very thick and very large. This plot I'm dealing with involves many trigger events, and I need each one to go off at a precise moment in order for the other things to happen. If I just confused you even more, I'll just say thank you so much for your review, pray for another one, and bid you a good…day…!

**lita: **Yes, I agree, Kyo needs to get into the picture, but my plot for him, I'm learning, can't be rushed because it involves a meeting between Shigure/Akito, or possibly Tohru's first meeting with Akito himself. We'll see…yes, lot's of Yuki, I think this chapter will satisfy Yuki cravings…maybe…hehe…Cults…

**BigWillStyle: **You finally found it! After days of asking over and over for my pen name, you finally found it! Yay! Know I am extremely proud that you have figured out a way to access your computer successfully! I just kidding, just kidding! Anyway, if you're not familiar with Fruits Basket dodo, then go review my Yu-Gi-Oh story! I KNOW you're familiar with that series! Thanks, though, for finally giving me a review!


End file.
